


Sating The Green Monster

by Sacred



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Slight weight gain mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa tries her best not to get jealous at the sight of another woman flirting with her wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sating The Green Monster

Tifa hated her weakness at the current moment. She hated falling into the stereotype she was living right now, the green-eyed monster she felt roaring along every bit of herself. But this woman, to her a mere blip of an acquaintance really, made it easier to accept the simple truth: she was jealous.

Of course Tifa was aware of Lebreau, Lightning mentioning her a few times in passing when they were dating. Now, three years since then, Tifa focused on calming the urge to suplex the woman who was currently flirting with her wife. For a moment, Tifa considered casting Mini on Lebreau and stepping on her. Shaking her head at such a ridiculous idea, Tifa instead reached out and gently squeezed Lightning’s hand. The content, small smile that lit up her wife’s face made Tifa’s jealousy fade a bit. Lightning had said yes to her proposal after all, it was her ring on her finger, and Tifa knew she loved her.

“I’m hungry,” Tifa declared, rubbing her stomach with her free hand for emphasis.

“Sorry about that,” Lebreau stated. “What will you two be having tonight?”

“A burger and fries please, well done on the burger, with a chocolate milkshake to drink,” Tifa replied, taking a little satisfaction from the fact that milkshakes were annoying to make at most times and Lebreau looked a little shocked at the order but she recovered quickly. 

“Of course and for you Light?”

Tifa’s satisfaction vanished at the familiar endearment. They’re just friends, she reminded herself, Claire’s just friends with a bartender with terrible fashion sense and breasts approaching her own cup size. The monster bellowed again within her and Tifa removed her hand from Lightning’s, squeezing it into a fist.

Lightning placed her order, Tifa surprised that it mirrored her own, save for the milkshake, and focused again on Lightning’s content look on her face as she stared at her.

“You’re going to have to workout twice as hard to burn those calories,” Tifa commented.

“Amodar once mentioned to me that married life makes you soft. Besides, I’m not a grunt anymore. I can afford to slack off a bit.” Here Lightning looked towards Tifa’s stomach and the former bartender felt her face warming up at the lust in her wife’s eyes. It was true, Tifa realized, she wasn’t exactly in prime shape herself. She was often testing the recipes she cooked for herself and Claire most nights and let Claire pamper her in return when it was her turn to cook. Her abs were now in a liminal state between muscle and fat, her stomach puffier than it had ever been and she didn’t want to think about how her thighs were starting to touch together. But the look in Lightning’s eyes at the moment banished any doubts she had. It was clear that Lightning enjoyed her getting soft. Tifa tried to imagine a softer Claire and her blushing face turned even more scarlet as she realized there would be much more to tease in bed, much more to hold on to, and more to wrap her in that protective embrace she adored.

“Sounds good. Think I’ll be getting that Triple Flan cake for dessert then.”

Lightning nodded and entwined their hands together. “Jealousy out of your system?”

“J-jealous? Who said I was jealous?”

“You looked like you wanted to suplex Lebreau through the table earlier. Granted, it took me awhile to realize she was flirting with me. Still need to work on recognizing that type of behavior.”

“I don’t want to be possessive of you, Claire. You’re your own person, you make your own decisions. I don’t own you. I just…the way she called you that, her tone, and the little once over she gave you when we arrived here had me seeing green. I know it’s silly to be so worked up like that over little-

“Tifa, it’s not silly. If our situations were reversed I’d feel the same. I still feel a little threatened by Cloud, truth be told. I know you two are good friends, I know you love me, but that doesn’t stop the irrational fears from sneaking into my nightmares.”

“What are the odds the people we’re worried about both have or had the same professions we did?”

“Pretty damn slim, I’d say. But here comes Lebreau with our food.” Lightning winked at Tifa then and squeezed her hand one last time before removing it from her. The monster was sated at that, Tifa smiling warmly as Lightning looked at Lebreau after she asked if there was anything else they needed.

“As a matter of fact there is. I want you to stop flirting with me. Tifa’s my wife and she doesn’t deserve you trying to attain someone you’ll never have. If you attempt anything like that with me again, I’ll shrink you and let our little niece play doll house with you, understood?”

Lebreau’s face was so amusing Tifa wished she could paint the expression on canvas, but she instead settled for a wide grin as the bartender’s eyes moved to her.

“I understand and I’m sorry, to both of you, it won’t happen again. Now is there anything else I can get either of you?”

“Two orders of Triple Flan cake please,” Tifa said. “But bring them out in about an hour, alright?”

“Of course,” Lebreau replied, writing the order down and practically teleporting out of sight.

Tifa leaned forward then and pecked Lightning on the cheek. “My heroine!”

“If you finish both those cakes by yourself, you’ll be mine,” Lightning replied, but did nothing to hide the happy tone in her voice.

Tifa responded by taking a huge bite of her burger, rubbing her stomach as she did so. Lightning replied with a scarfing down of her own and Tifa’s imagination went wild again, the Claire in her head so fat she needed Materia just to move around under her own power. She went to work on her burger again, eager to see just what Lightning would do when her breasts weren’t the largest part of her body anymore.

Maybe she could get so big she’d sit on Lebreau and squash the flirting woman once and for all, Tifa thought before shaking her head and focused on her lovely wife and the gluttony the pair were enjoying together.

Good food, the love of her life, and content in the knowledge that her jealousy was nothing to worry about, Tifa focused entirely on eating her meal and taking in the sounds of Lightning doing the same.


End file.
